Breaking the bounty
by seizethedayX3.std
Summary: . It all seemed so easy this morning. Snipe this guy out. Go home and collect the bounty. Figure things out from there."Wait, so what? I'm your maid now?""Not exactly. Think of yourself more like an indentured servant." This cant be happening… rated M for language and possible dark themes later. you know the drill, all of the Akatsuki, two OC's enter if you dare
1. Chapter 1

It was starting to get late and there was still not a sign of this guys associate leaving anytime soon. The bounty hunter growled to herself and rubbed her shoulder she had her sniper riffle pressed against for the past several hours. Her body was stiff from lying on the ground so long but she had to be patient. Who ever this Hidan guy was there was a huge bounty over his head. She didn't care what the organization was or why he was in it but he had a pretty pay and when you're living paycheck to paycheck its rare a job like this comes your way. Usually pay days like this don't stay on the table for long.

In any case she'd spent the last two months tracking his ass down. For someone with such a high bounty, he sure made a lot of public appearances with out getting caught. The bounty hunter smirked. _He must be one cocky bastard_. The bounty hunter pulled the sniper close when she saw movement. False alarm. Her shoulders sagged, but she kept on her guard. From what she'd gathered Hidan was supposed to be making some kind of transaction with the associate, but she had to wait until the associate was gone or at least out of range before she sniped this guy.

If she snipped him out right then and there with the associate as a witness things might go bad. He could call in back up and figure out her position, or worse…take the body himself for the bounty. The bounty hunter wasn't going to let that happen. All she had at this point was the equivalent of about 40 bucks and that won't get her far. _This mission can't go wrong._ That was another thing odd about this job… He's worth more dead than alive… that's pretty unusual. The bounty hunter shook it off and kept her eyes on the prize.

She couldn't hear what was going on but, just knew it was still going to be a while before anything happened. Normally since its only two guys she'd just snipe 'em both, considering their line of work. Who ever the associate was without a doubt was no saint if getting involved with a sick fuck like this guy. But unfortunately she didn't have a clear shot for either of them at the moment and just had to wait it out until they moved. The bounty hunter had spent enough time tracking this guy, she could wait a little longer.

After what seemed like another few hours, and was now probably around 3 in the morning, the two parted. The bounty hunter waited until enough distance was between the two before engaging a strike. It took a little longer to line up the shot she needed. If she shot his head from here he might not be recognizable enough to get paid for. Instead she lined up the shot and fired three shots through the heart. The man dropped almost instantly. The hunter waited about 10 minutes for something to happen, before deciding it was okay to move. She stood straight up and stretched her stiff limbs. _Oh my god as soon as I get paid I'm finding an Inn and taking a nice long bath!_ She fantasized.

It was short lived however for as soon as she began to gather up her things she felt a hand clasp around her ankle. The next thing she knew was she was dangling upside down by some black and white split Venus flytrap man who was rooted to the ground like a tree.

"Hello!" it practically sang before sinking back into the ground and dragging the hunter down with it. In a panic the hunter tried to grab at anything she could get her hands on but to no avail. Before she could even yell anything out she was underground and taken from her ledge overlooking the dirt road in the forest.

Pein sat in his office thumbing through his paper work when Zetsu suddenly appeared in front of his desk. Pein looked up curious as to why the man was reporting back so soon.

"What is it Zetsu, how was the mission?" Pein asked.

About a half mile from the small village by the Akatsuki's secret base Hidan was supposed to rendezvous with a client for a potential business investment in the future. It wasn't ideal that Hidan be the one to discuss the basic details, but this was a shady transaction being made and if anyone can tell when they're being screwed over it was Hidan. Aside from that he was the only one going to be in the area for that time slot. None the less Zetsu was assigned as back up to scout out the area and keep an eye on things. So here lies the question. Pein thought. _What went wrong?_

"The mission was a success." **"Though shortly after an assassination was attempted on Hidan's life." **Pein barely looked phased by this but asked none the less

"How is he?"

"Hidan is fine." **"It's the assassin that is questionable." **Zetsu growled.

"How so?"

"**She attacked with some sort of long range weapon."** "I'd only heard of them in urban legends" Peins eyebrows knit together.

"What kind of weapon?" he questioned. Now he was getting interested.

"It looked like a modified pipe."

"How far was the range of weapon?"

"**Farther than we anticipated." **"It fired from outside the area we had scouted." **"From where Hidan was you wouldn't have been able to hear it fire." **"Though we fire a test shot from the machine and it was quit loud up close."

"The Accuracy?"

"**Accurate. Three wounds to the heart." **

Pein let out a breath. He didn't like this he knew the ranges Zetsu searched. To have a weapon that accurate from that far away was unsettling. No not just that. _Unthinkable._ He had heard of some far off land that used guns, but didn't ever think he'd see any. He didn't even particularly believe such a thing existed. At least not ones this good.

"Is she a threat?" he finally asked.

"We do not think so." **"Had it been anyone normal she was firing at they would be dead." **"But, the girl barely noticed our presence until we had her in our palm." **"If she had had any shinobi training she would have had better reactions." **"Without her machine she's as harmless as a civilian."

"Anything else?"

"**No."**

Pein sighed and lean back in his seat in silence. As if trying to solve some kind of great philosophical mystery. He had asked all the questions he needed for the moment. So why was he looking for more?

"We just thought it was something worth looking into." **"It seemed a bit odd…"** Pein nodded.

"Very well, bring her in for questioning." Pein said and waved Zetsu off.

"Bye the way Zetsu, where is she right now?" Pein asked as Zetsu sank through the floor to leave. If he was here, where was the assassin? Zetsus black half smiled sadistically.

"**We left her about six feet under while we talked this over." **He said as his head went through the floor. Pein stared at the floor where Zetsu had just been as it sank in. _Zetsu left that girl underground the entire time we were talking! For his sake he better hope she's still alive. I need to look into this still…_

This all seemed very suspicious. A strange assassin with a weapon only heard about from urban legends, being wielded by some one with the fighting skills of an average civilian…not to mention the timing. Conveniently after the transaction. Where had this assassin come from…and more importantly _who_ sent her here.

Kakuzu strolled along the narrow dirt road that traveled through the forest suitcase of money in hand. He was off on business the past week and was supposed to meet up with Hidan on the way back to the base. Kakuzu growled inwardly. Hidan without a doubt most likely didn't want to wait around and ditched. _That would be just like him to blow off work and hit up some strip joint or whore house…and run up a tab._ When Kakuzu got around a bend however he saw someone lying in the middle of the road surrounded by blood.

Once he got close he stopped in front of the fallen person who just happened to be his idiot partner. Hidan glared up at Kakuzu.

"The fuck you lookin' at?!" he snarled.

"How did the Mission go?" Kakuzu demanded. Hidan suddenly looked pissed.

"Oh I'm fucking terrific Kakuzu. Thanks a fucking lot for asking…fucker." He grumbled the last bit. Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

"What happened?"

"I don't fucking know! Once that other sonova Bitch left I was minding my own fucking business then all of a sudden some shit went through my chest and it hasn't healed yet!" he exclaimed. Kakuzu paused before saying;

"What I got out of that was I should go on without you." And then starting to walk off.

"No you asshole! Where do you think your-Hey! COME BACK AND FIX ME YOU FUCKING DOUCHEBAG!" Hidan yelled. The wound to his heart had left him in a weakened state. Getting up was out of the question until it healed. Kakuzu turned on his heals and approached his fallen partner.

"How much you got on you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Hidan gaped at Kakuzu. He couldn't believe at a time like this- okay he could, but still.

"What?! Nothing!"

"Nice try Hidan, but I know you always have carrying money when your missions are this close to villages." Bar tab, sure. But whores were pricy. Kakuzu whisked some threads out and sent them under Hidans cloak to get at his wallet. Only…he didn't find a pocket.

"Hidan…are you not wearing pants?" Kakuzu asked hoping so bad he was. Hidan just looked at him with a pervy smirk.

"I said I had nothing on me haha!" Hidan laughed. Kakuzu quickly removed his hand from Hidans cloak and punched him in the jaw. Unfortunately for Kakuzu it didn't stop Hidan from laughing.

"Oy! What was that for? I'm not the one that was feeling me up! Haha!" he taunted earning another punch in his jaw from Kakuzu.

Begrudgingly Kakuzu leaned down to take a better look at the deep wound in Hidans chest. From what he could see Hidans body had already started to try and heal itself, but for whatever reason had stopped. When Kakuzu willed his threads to stitch Hidan up he found the issue.

"AHH! Kakuzu! What the hell are you doing?!" Hidan yelled as he felt Kakuzus threads digging into heart.

"Hold still." Kakuzus low rumbling voice warned. Hidan grit his teeth and groaned in his throat the pain stopped and Hidan could clearly see a bent up wad of metal dangling from Kakuzus threads.

"What the fuck?..."

"Hm." Almost as soon as it was gone Hidan felt better, and his wound was allowed to heal. For finishing touched Kakuzu stitched up the wound so Hidan wouldn't lose any more blood. He'd be damned if he was going to carry his blood-loss ass back to the base. Curious, Kakuzu, none to gently, hoisted Hidan forward.

"Kakuzu! What the fuck!" the weakened immortal squirmed. Two more metallic wads fell from his back and into the blood he had been lying in. Though the exit wounds had already stopped bleeding, Kakuzu figured if he didn't stitch it up his whiney partner would just bitch about it the entire way home.

For the hell of it Kakuzu kept his hand on Hidans hunched over figure and prevented the albino from getting up. Hidan was in the middle of yelling how he was going to sacrifice Kakuzu to Jashin, when Zetzu sprouted from the ground not far away. Hidan only stopped his rant when he remembered Zetsu was supposed to have his back. He only looked at him for half a second before starting up again.

"What the _HELL_ Zetzu! I thought you were supposed to be my fucking back up! I-."

"**Quit your whining before I get a head ache." **"Meet us at the top of that ridge. I'll explain on the way back to the base." Zetzu said than seeped back through the ground.

"What fucking ridge?" Hidan said as he got up. Kakuzu pointed behind him to a large ridge quite a ways away. "Oh…"

"You had to ask…"

Kakuzu looked down at the two bits of metal on the ground then at the one he extracted from Hidans chest. However it had gotten in his chest, two of them had made there way out, and one had gotten lodged in Hidans heart and prevented him from healing. Which made Kakuzu wonder how they had gotten there in the first place. They had to have been going fast to not only pierce through him but get stuck before his body could reject it properly…Zetzu had better have some answers.

The bounty hunter woke to the sounds of people walking. She tried to move, but found it very constricting. Her eyes eased open. Her wrists were bound together in something black and from what she could tell who ever was carrying her also held the other end of the rope_._ With a gasp the hunter realized she had been caught, and struggled to free her bound wrists, but to no avail. However her frantic arm movement had alerted her captors that she was now awake.

Kakuzu threw the small body off his shoulder. The bounty hunter wasn't expecting this and hadn't got her balance. She ended up falling on her ass, prompting Hidan to point and laugh. Her lip curled and she glared at the laughing man in front of her. Then in a flash she remembered what had happened before she was caught. Waiting on the ground. Shooting her target. Being dangled upside down by a mutant cactus. And being drug under ground. At that thought she realized she was completely covered in dirt. Ignoring that for the time being she snapped her gaze back on the albino mocking her. More so the wound on the left side of his bare chest. _How is he still alive…I got him right through the heart…I never miss._ She thought gravely. _I watched him fall…_

When Kakuzu and Hidan had made it to the top of the ridge Zetsu had explained the situation and answered what answers he could as promised. After learning the small person lying on the ground was the one who had wounded Hidan it took 45 minutes to calm Hidan down so he wouldn't slaughter their prisoner before Pein could interrogate further. To their annoyance it turned out the reason Zetsu had them meet atop the ridge was so they could mule back the prisoner and gear. Kakuzu through the small body over his shoulder and Hidan gathered up the gear in a duffel bag. Things went fine until the prisoner woke up.

As soon as the hunter had gotten up Kakuzu had barked that she could walk on her own now and gave a forceful tug on the rope and continued to walk. The bounty hunter eyed the two suspiciously. The one holding her rope had most of his face covered so there wasn't much to make out other than deeply tanned skin and discolored eyes. On first glance she had almost commented on them, but with the stoic menacing vibe he gave off…not to mention his towering height, she bit her tongue.

The other, her former target now captor, she could see up close now. He had pale skin silver hair and lavender eyes. To say he was funny looking didn't fit right, but he was…different. They both wore black body length jacket like clothes, with a red cloud pattern every so often. _Must be from that organization they're from._ The hunter concluded. The only difference between the two's outfits was Hidans. The top half of his cloak was torn it only covered one arm. He wasn't wearing a shirt either so everybody got a full view of his bare torso. The bounty hunter had to admit. It took guts to walk around like that. _Heh. Just like I thought. One cocky bastard._

She would have been smirking if it weren't for the fact that she was beyond annoyed right now. Who ever caught her had searched her and took all her hand weapons. Knifes, tazzer, pistols, explosives…they even took her whip she used instead of a belt. She didn't need a belt most the time but it was a good place to keep it if she needed it. That however wasn't to bad. What made her absolutely livid was the fact that they had taken her prized sawed off shotgun her brother had given her. Basically even if she knew where she was, if she tried to escape she'd be defenseless. To top it all off the undead bastard who was supposed to be dead, was going through all her shit in the duffel bag. Every so often he would ask what something was, which she wouldn't even look back to see what it was.

Eventually Hidan was starting to get pissed off from being ignored. Without half a second of thought he grabbed his scythe and hit the prisoner on the top of her head.

"Hey, I'm talking at you!" he snapped. The bounty hunter whipped around and stared at him. Hidan smirked at the wide eyed fury in such a small person. He held out an object in his had and asked

"What. Is. This." The hunter barely recognized the object in his hand as one of her pistols and snarling.

"An ear cleaner! The hell does it look like?! Go ahead stick it in your ear and pull the trigger!" and she turned back around.

"Really?" she barely heard the word escape his mouth before she head a shot ring out followed by the sound of his body falling on the ground. Both Kakuzu and the bounty hunter turned around to see half of Hidans head was gone. Kakuzu instantly had the girl two feet off the ground by the front of her shirt.

"What the hell happened?" he shouted at the equally surprised prisoner.

"I don't know! He just shot himself!" Ignoring the fact that she had pointed out the obvious Kakuzu pressed further.

"Why did you just tell him to do this!" Kakuzu yelled. The prisoner squirmed in his grasp. She was probably trying to escape. Kakuzu thought.

"I didn't think he would actually do it! What idiot doesn't know a gun when he sees one! I didn't know he seriously didn't know what it was!" she muttered frantically.

"We don't have weapons like those around here!"

"I didn't know! I've only been here a few months!" the hunter struggled under Kakuzus grip. He glared at her for another moment before lowering her from his face. It had escalated from explanations to straight up bickering. Good lord Hidan was rubbing off on him.

"Your not from around here are you?" he finally said to the shaken prisoner. She frantically shook here head no. Kakuzu growled and dropped the small prisoner on the ground. Maybe it was the look of absolute shock on her face or the overall shaken appearance from Hidans little stunt, but Kakuzu believed it was unintentional. Kakuzu stared down as the prisoners shook while trying to stand up again. He couldn't help but notice she wouldn't take her eyes off Hidan.

"Whays wrong? Never seen a dead body before?" Kakuzu taunted. The hunter gave him a dirty look that resembled that of a pissed off jungle cat.

"No! just…never this close up and…_fresh._"

"Really." Kakuzu said like he didn't believe she'd ever been anywhere near a dead body. The hunter was taken a back for a moment when she realized he was watching her shake and recovered by intensifying her glare.

"Shut up its just adrenaline!" she snapped. Kakuzu shrugged off the harshness and went over to Hidans crumpled form, which had was already half healed. _At least now he'll be quiet for a while._

"I don't know what your so worked up about." He said as he knelt by his partner. "Your not the one that has to carry him."

Pein sat in his office taping his finger on his desk impatiently. Zetsu had stopped by and told him that Kakuzu and Hidan were transporting the assassin. But it was taking to long. They should have been back a half hour ago. He was just about ready to send out another member to go find them when the main entrance to the hide out was opened. He practically leapt from his seat and angrily stalked off to find out what had taken so long. The second he saw them his eyes narrowed on Hidan who was still being carried on Kakuzus back. The immortal was conscious but just barely. Then his rinnegan eyes snapped toward the 'assassin'. She wasn't what he had been expecting at all.

She was only about 5'4 give or take, and couldn't be older than 20. Even that was a stretch. Her hair was black and cut short enough to be a boy's hair style. It was really messy and uneven and the bangs only added to the overall punk look to it. Her eyes were bright golden yellow. They were pretty big to but fierce. The way she scowled without faltering told Pein that she spent more time with a frightening expression on her face than a happy one. Peins eyes narrowed further when he saw the scars she had. More on the left side than the right, he could see on the bottom half of her face she had what looked like old burn scars. Once you noticed them they stood out pretty well on her pale complexion. He could see they traveled farther down her neck, but with her clothing he couldn't see if there was more than that.

As for clothes they were just as bazaar. She wore a black zip up trench coat, which she wore open instead of closed, that reached bellow the knee and had a collar instead of a hood. Bellow that was a off black loose sweatshirt that reached about mid thigh and had a large skull that covered her torso and looked like it had been painted on. He could tell she had owned it for a long time and has worn it a lot. Her pants were dark grey and bunched up where they tucked into black combat boots. Not to mention she was covered in dirt from head to toe. Between to clothing and overall appearance he wouldn't have thought she was a girl if Zetsu hadn't of told him. Though he could see she did have some feminine features. Finally he fixed his gaze on Kakuzu.

"Put him in his room and lock _it _in a cell. Then meet me in my office." He barked.

The bounty hunter didn't like being called an it, but if this was the guy calling the shots, than it would be a good idea to keep her mouth shut. _Great, what the hell did I get myself into?_ She thought as 'Kakuzu' she now knew his name, led her to a small room that had two chairs in it. She noticed one of them had arm and leg cuffs on it and shuttered as the image of the electric chair came to mind.

"Hey, wait a min-OOF!" Kakuzu had noticed a resistant look in her eyes when he opened the door and thinking quickly punched her in the stomach, pushed her into the chair and trapped her in the cuffs with his arm extended by threads. Before leaving to Report to Pein, Kakuzu took one last look at the prisoner. She had the same bewildered look of horror she had while watching Hidan heal on the way back to the base. Kakuzu never liked getting stared at like that but, that was one perk to the job he guessed. People like that aren't around for long.

The bounty hunter tapped her finger on the arm of the chair waiting for something to happen. There wasn't much else to do except wait. It had been a while since that Kakuzu guy had left. Oddly enough, in situations like these it was never the capture that got to her it was the waiting. The uncertainty of being alone and restrained was always when reality set in and everything became real. This is happening. The hunter wasn't one to accept defeat so easily. She gulped. _this is not happening._

Suddenly the door was thrown open. The hunter flinched, but quickly regain composure and smirked as the same guy as before came in. The flinch didn't go unnoticed. Pein eyed the girl in front of him. Why she was smirking he didn't know, and he didn't like it.

"Who do you work for?" The hunter was thrown off by this.

"What?"

"Who sent you…" he asked in a low serious tone.

"Nobody-." This answer earned a sudden punch to her right cheek.

"Ahh! What the fuck!" she yelped. Pein was now very close in her face.

"Now, I'll ask again. Who do you work for?" the hunter spat out some blood from her mouth.

"I don't work for anybody." She growled. "I'm just a bounty hunter."

For an hour and a half Pein drilled her with questions, and torture when he didn't like the answers. The bounty hunter soon stopped with giving attitude and would give short simply answers. As far as she was concerned there wasn't anything they could use against her in some way. And she sure as hell wasn't involved in anything. After a while pein realized whenever he would ask a question that was to personal she would simply remain silent.

"Where are you from?" he asked. She winced as he pressed his thumb into a new cut on her cheek. It wasn't deep, but it stung.

"The village hidden in the islands!" she seethed. Pein was getting close to the answer he desired.

"Where is it!" she glared at him.

"In the triangle!" she let out. Pein released his thumb from her wound, which she started to rub against her shoulder. _So the rumors were true…_

"Why would you go after a bounty so far from your home?" He asked her. She glared up at him and smirked.

"With a price like that over his head, who wouldn't…" was her answer.

"Surely you realized how many shinobi die trying to take down just one from our organization. What made you think you could do this?"

The bounty hunter looked away. Though her capture hadn't been very violent she still didn't have a clue how she would get out of here. Truthfully, she didn't understand shinobi. Any of that chakra stuff she had heard about. Seeing it in person had not only been terrifying, but disturbing. It almost seemed unnatural for anyone to have these abilities. And she could tell now with how easy she had been captured, that she's seen nothing compared to a full on battle ready ninja.

"You want to know why _I _think you did it?" Pein asked in a condescending manner. He had been interrogating her long enough to have a good guess of what kind of person she was.

"I think its because, you're a head strong idiot who doesn't think things through and always bites off more than you can chew and thinks a mission went well even though you got beaten to s pulp just because despite that things somehow went your way in the end." The girls face twisted into a scowl, and she still refused to meet his eye. He got that spot on.

"What is it you have no fears?" most under interrogation would either be a wreck or putting on a false façade of toughness. She just showed indifference. To this comment she smirked once again.

"My biggest fear died off when I was nine." Pein stared at her eerily.

"How old are you?" he was genuinely curious.

"Eighteen." Well…in like five months. She didn't like where Pein was going now. He had stopped with the torture, but now he was going into personal questions again.

"Aren't you a little young to be a bounty hunter?" silence.

"Shouldn't you at least be in school? Or with your family?" Silence. Pein continued asking personal questions like this but all he got was silence.

"You know I think we've had enough of this. Itachi is going to come in and make sure you haven't lied." Pein said as he got up to leave the now bloodied prisoner.

"…I've got a question for you." Pein stopped at the door.

"Why didn't that Hidan guy die when I shot him?" Pein turned back to face her. "Why didn't he die when he blew his head off?" she asked.

"Its no secret Hidan is Immortal." He said than opened the door.

Outside Itachi had been waiting patiently to go in and look to see her memories matched her answers with his sharingan. As Pein trudged through the halls he couldn't stop thinking. Not only were the rumors about the triangle true but the rumors about the hidden island village as well. Whats worst yet is the fact that they had information on the Akatsuki. Maybe not a lot from what the prisoner had said, she knew nothing of the organization other than its existence. She didn't seem to particularly care either. But enough for bounty hunters to come after the members. They were gaining to much attention. Konan passed Pein in the hall. When he didn't even seem to notice her presence she stopped him.

"Pein? Are you all right?"

"Konan, your next assignmet is to find as much information as you can about the triangle, and the hidden Island village."

"but aren't those just myths?" she called as he headed to examine the prisoners equipment.

"No. they're not." One other thing was bothering him. The way she said her fears _died off_ what had she meant by that?

The bounty hunter groggily opened her eyes to find Kakuzu now sitting in the seat opposite from her. The last thing she remembered was Pein leaving and some other guy with long black hair coming in. then she remembered seeing what she thought was just some odd colored contacts, and then waking up now. After just staring at each other for a few minutes in silence, she finally sniffed and said

"'sup." Kakuzu held out his hand. Inside was the small wad of metal he had recovered from Hidans wound.

"What is this?" he asked. The hunter looked at it for a moment before chuckling darkly.

"Pfft, it looks like a bullet that hit its target." She said as if it was obvious, and then went into explaining how guns work once she remembered he probably had no idea what she was talking about. Kakuzu was a little baffled and described the only guns he had ever heard about. The hunter couldn't help but laugh when she realized he was talking about an old musket.

"No-o-o! …no, that's a musket. Those haven't been used in over 200 years." She laughed. Kakuzu decided to let it go once he heard that the gun he had heard of was so outdated. It certainly did explain how much better hers was. She chuckled a little more.

"No, we've advanced a lot since that era, but if you get your hands on a real one, keep it. they'd be worth quite a bit by now." Good to know. Kakuzu got what he wanted to know, but before he had made a move to leave the girl spoke.

"Alright, I answered your question. Now I have one for you." Kakuzu narrowed his eyes.

"You realize your not in a position to bargain." He stated. She shrugged. "What is it?"

"What did that itchy guy do to me?" itchy guy? Oh Itachi.

While Kkuzu tried his best to explain just what Itachi did with his sharingan, Pein talked to Itachi himself.

"Itachi, what did you find?"

"She was truthful."

"And what about her. Is she a threat to us?" Pein aksed. Itachi paused.

"I'm not sure." 

"What do you mean? Is she or isn't she?"

"Well…"

"Just answer the question. If one of us got into a fight with her, would she be a threat?"

"No." Itachi said instantly. Pein furrowed his brow.

"…what else did you find Itachi?..."

"I don't believe its my place to tell sir."

"you realize how bad I can beat you correct?" Pein asked. Itachi nodded. Pein sighed. Itachi was a loyal member and he trusted his judgment. If he refused to say something he must have his reasons.

"Very well." Pein said and flicked his wrists signaling for him to leave. Itachi nodded and left.

Kakuzu had come and gone. The second she understood that Itachi had pretty much read he mind, every new cut and bruise Pein had given her burned all at once. _WHY HADNT HE DONE THAT IN THE FIRST PLACE!_ Once Kakuzu had left she was again waiting in the dark for something to happen only this time she was brooding on that fact to keep her mind off of. It worked up until the door opened and she felt a chill go up her spine. She couldn't see who it was with the light behind them, but she could see that whoever it was, was definitely a guy. He slowly walked over until lavender eyes were right in front of her own.

"Listen here you little runt. I don't know how long the leader plans on keeping you here, but I guarantee if I had it my way you would have been fucking dead when we found you. I don't like to be made a fool of, especially not from tiny little bitches that can barely defend themselves." He seethed.

The hunter stayed completely still and decided for now not to poke the bear. She tried not to look at him hoping he would jus leave but the she felt his tongue trail up a cut on her cheek. Now she had winced away form him, no doubt giving him some sort of satisfaction. Hidan leaned back just enough to look at her cringing, and spat the blood he had lick off her, back in her face.

"Jashin has a special place for sinners who mock his followers." Hidan said then walked out of the room as if nothing had just happened.

Pein passed Hidan as he made his way back to the cell they were holding the bounty hunter in.

"Hello Hidan, I see your doing better."

"yeah, yeah. Did Kazuma go shopping? Im _STARVING_."

"I wouldn't know."

"tsk…damn."

As Pein made his way into the room he looked up and saw that the prisoner once again flinched when he opened the door. Only he wasn't aware it was because she was paranoid Hidan was going to come back. Pein sat back down across from her.

"Hello again." She said sarcastically. Pein wasted no time and got down to business.

"Here's the thing. While your answers checked out from the interrogation, we simply cant just let you leave once you've-."

"-Seen your secret base. Got it." she finished. Pein narrowed his eyes.

"You're smarter than I thought. So one the way down here I was faced with a conundrum, what do I do with you?" the bounty hunter looked down. She knew what was coming. They were gonna give her to the crazy immortal so he could redeem himself.

"Normally you would just be disposed of by one of the members, but I feel you might still have some usefulness. So again what to do?" she perked up when he said he didn't want to kill her…at least not yet. But his mind game was getting old.

"Then on the way over here I had an encounter and it came to me. Our maid could probably use some help keeping things up around here, and besides that its always nice to have help that can take care of itself…even if it is just barely."

She couldn't believe what she was hearing. It all seemed so easy this morning. Snipe this guy out. Go home and collect the bounty. Figure things out from there.

"Wait, so what? I'm your maid now?"

"Not exactly. Think of yourself more like an indentured servant." _This cant be happening…_ her jaw dropped. She'd been in some tight spots, but this took the cake.

"Here's how its going to work, you obey our rules and be a good little servant, and we wont kill you. Who knows, I might even give back your gadgets one day. Got it?" her lip curled, but she forced it into a thin lipped smile and nodded.

"Good. Oh and one more thing. Since you are going to be here for a while, what is your name?" Pein asked. The girl looked up at him, this was the first some one had asked her that, they probably didn't think she was going to be alive much longer but still.

"It's Enik."

**A brief history of the hidden island village.**

**The village hidden in the islands is located in the (Bermuda) triangle. The triangle has strange affects on chakra. Those who are from outside the triangle, find that once the enter they can not long access their chakra and are as weak as normal people. For this reason, ninjas do not go to the triangle. Its also very hard to find unless you know how to get there. People who live in the village, do not have the ability to use their chakra, even if they leave the triangle, because of this they sought out different ways to better their military without shinobi. Once the invention of guns was invented, the ninjas disregarded it and continued to better their ninjutsu, however the islanders jumped on the machinery and have been advancing ever since.**

**Ninja folk do not go to the island for obvious reasons along with the fact that the technology and lifestyle of the islanders is very hard on the environment and very polluting. The ninjas prefer to keep this lifestyle contained to where it already is.**

**The islanders don't leave often because they are accustomed to their life style (the village is very modern.) aside from that they just like to keep to themselves. Ninjas who share ports with the islander know very well that the triangle and the village hidden in the islands does on fact exist, however it seems the farther away from the islands you go the more fact turns into urban legend.**

**Few! That was a lot of writing! Lol if I continue this story probably not every chapter will be this long, but yeah. Let me know what you guys think! I'm still not totally sure which direction I'm going with this story but if you hit me back and get me to finish this bitch then perhaps I will figure it out.**

**I own nothing!**


	2. Chapter 2 Introductions Part 1

Pein led Enik down the numerous hallways of the base while explaining the rules she MUST abide by. She must always call the members by formal names unless told differently. Help whenever Kazuma needs it. Never enter a room without orders. Etc. Etc. and of course; do whatever you're told. Enik stared at the floor in spite as she was led to an unknown destination. The hall ways were cold and weren't lighted very well. Enik assumed it was because she had yet to see a window in the joint, but that was the least of her worries. She hadn't seen an exit either… As they walked on and Pein pointed out what rooms were what and what was off limits, they passed a door that was cracked open. The darkness inside the room drew her attention. Within a second she recognized what looked like reddish brown hair and the reflection of an eye peaking out the door right before it slammed shut. Enik had a questioning look on her face. _The hell…? _She thought. Pein noticed this but decided he didn't have to explain. She'd know what she needed to soon enough. It was almost seven in the morning, by the time they had reached their destination. _Surely Kazuma was awake by now._ Pein thought.

At the end of the hall, was what Enik figured was the most out of the way room in the whole base. Pein opened the door and revealed an ash blonde full bodied curvy girl who was about six foot seven, in a full maids outfit, next to a boy about five inches shorter than her wearing an orange swirley mask with only one eye hole. At first sight, Enik was sure they had just walked in on some weird fetish thing. But as it turned out she was the only one that felt remotely uncomfortable. The spiky haired boy instantly shot his arm in the air and waved like an idiot.

"Hi Leader!" he called. The girl simply obtained a composed posture and smiled.

"Hello Pein, what brings you by so early?" she asked. Enik couldn't believe what she was witnessing. It was like nothing had happened. Then it dawned on her and she was struck dumbfounded. _Oh…those are just their clothes…_Pein glanced at Enik then proceeded to explain the situation.

"Good morning Kazuma, Tobi, this is Enik, she's-"

"I'm the new slave." Enik interrupted.

All three heads turned to Enik, two of which stunned she would speak out in her predicament, let alone interrupt the leader of the akatsuki. Pein was merely annoyed he had been interrupted, though he can't say he was particularly surprised with how she had handled her interrogation. Under his harsh gaze she looked away again and refused to meet any ones eyes.

"She's a spiteful one…" he grumbled. "In any case, Kazuma, she's your new underling, spend today showing her the ropes alright?" Kazuma nodded.

"Good, as you were. I'm going to go inform the others of our new _slave._" Pein emphasized to make sure Enik had heard. If she was going to be of any use she needs to learn her place. _And most likely _I_ won't end up being the one to put her in it._ Pein thought as he exited the room.

"Will do Pein, and please try to get some sleep!" Kazuma called. Pein didn't give any response, but they both knew he had heard her. The poor leader looked as though he hadn't gotten any sleep all night.

"Yay! Now Zumi is a senpai!" Tobi squealed and gave her a hug, which brought their attention to her new underling. Enik hadn't moved an inch since she came in. She just stood there in the same spot arms crossed glaring at the floor. Luckily for Kazuma, Tobi broke the silence. He bound up right in front of the girl.

"Hi! My name is Tobi!" He beamed. Enik took an unsure step back from the shouting lollipop invading her personal space. Her stoic glaring had turned to that of a surprised wide eyed snarl in a few short seconds.

"Uh…Hi." She said.

_Well that threw me off._ Enik thought. She took a few short seconds to really look at the two in front of her. Tobi was about a foot taller than she was, not to mention he was wearing one of those cloud suits like everyone else. Kazuma however was almost a foot and a half taller than her, she couldn't believe it. Never had she met any girl that tall before…well…at least not one this pretty. Kazumas skin had some light coloring to it and naturally pink cheeks that made her emerald green eyes pop. Her ash blonde hair was kept in a bun on top of her head by one of those maid hair things. _What were they called? Ah, well its not important. _Kazuma just had one of those overall naturally perfect and beautiful face and body's you don't see often. Honestly, Enik had to admit, if she was interested in her own love life she would be a little jealous. Ah hell she was still a little jealous.

"Hello, my name is Kazuma, its nice to meet you." Kazuma said as she held her hand out to shake Eniks. Upon shaking hands, Kazuma realized just how dirty Enik was.

"…uh, how 'bout we start you out with a shower? Then we can get started?" Kazuma suggested. Enik gave a thankful grimace and followed Tobi's directions to the nearest bathroom with a shower.

"So, what are you going to do with her today Zumi?" Tobi asked once Enik had left. Kazuma chuckled.

"Uh, clean her clothes while she's in the shower, maybe see if I can convince Kakuzu to stitch up the tears in her shirt. Then I guess just business as usual. I'll go clean and do maid stuff while I try to teach her how to do things." She shrugged.

"Pfffft! That sounds boring!" Tobi whined. Kazuma rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Okay, then what do you have in mind?" she could feel a devilish smirk forming under that mask. He clapped his hands a few times as if he had been waiting for her to ask.

" Tobi thinks you should clean all the Akatsukis rooms and introduce her to everyone!" He beamed. Kazuma didn't know if it was such a great idea, but it would make things easier when she needed her to clean one of the rooms. She might as well show her where they are and get it out of the way. Kazuma shrugged.

"that's not so bad I guess…" Tobi. Was. Ecstatic. He knew the second she asked him what he thought, he would have his way. The girl could never say no to him. Of course she was oblivious to this though. Tobi jumped up and down.

"Can Tobi come to? Tobi is a good boy!" Kazuma chuckled.

"Sure I guess-."

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!" the two suddenly heard, followed by other profanities coming from somewhere in the base. The two looked at each other.

"I guess Pein broke the news to Hidan." Kazuma said as Tobi giggled like a child.

Konan grumbled in annoyance as she packed what she would need into a satchel she would take with her under her Akatsuki uniform. She'd been caught off guard with the sudden assignment, not to mention how pointless it sounded, but it wasn't her place to question an order. If he was in boy friend mode she could yell and bitch all she wanted, but in boss mode she had to follow orders. Still…it had been a long night for everyone. The only ones at the base that hadn't returned from a mission that day was Itachi, Kisame, and Tobi. Itachi and Kisame had been recovering from a previous mission, while Tobi simply didn't have one at the moment, though knowing him he was probably bored out of his mind the whole day. At least she got some sleep. Pein was up late doing paperwork, and then had to stay up the rest of the night waiting on Kakuzu and Hidan.

She did feel sympathetic that he was up all night, but that didn't change the fact that she had such a silly mission. Honestly, getting information on a place that's been reduced to an urban legend, who knows what information will be true and what will be false. He usually only sends her out on vital missions, how important could this be? Konan stopped when she realized she had at some point stopped packing, and had been angrily shoving things into her satchel. She sucked in a breath and released the tension in her shoulders…Perhaps she'll have a word with their leader.

Enik had been more than a little disturbed to find her clothes were clean when she got out of the shower. Sure she had taken a long shower, in favor of trying to escape. She figured that even if she did find a way out, she didn't have any way of getting a good shower out in the wilderness. Besides that she shuttered at the thought of being caught and thrown back in that cell for who knows how long and _still_ be covered in dirt. That was just way to long to be dirty. Still, taking a shower in a strange place was bad enough without finding out someone had gone into the bathroom unnoticed, handled your clothing, and put it back _still _unnoticed. She just prayed to every possible being out there that it was the maid and not some one else. That scenario is bad enough as is. Now she was following Kazuma around with the masked man child tagging along. Kazuma kept trying to be welcoming, by assuring her that once you get to know everyone there not that bad. To which Enik would reply, if she had to tell her 'there not that bad' really means that they are that bad. Which would spark a fit of giggles from Tobi. Tobi would notice that every time he would start giggling at a comment, her mouth threatened to smile, smirk, giggle he didn't know! But he could tell she was holding back something. He smirked under his mask. _There's hope for her yet._ Kazuma stopped the trio in front of a closed door.

"Okay, this is Kisames room-." Kazuma stopped mid sentence when Tobi raised his hand. "Yes Tobi?"

"Was Tobi supposed to be listening to what Zumi was saying on the way here?... 'Cuz he wasn't." he looked at the floor when he said this like he was going to be in trouble. Eniks eyebrow twitched. _This guys a member?_ She was even more surprised with the fact that Kazuma didn't look annoyed in the slightest.

"No Tobi. You live here. Moving on. This is Kisames room, eventually once you know where every ones rooms are we will figure out a schedule for who cleans what room and when, got it?" Enik gave a nod. Kazuma nodded and softly knocked on the door. From inside she could hear Kisame call out "Gimme a minute!"

Kazuma retracted her arm from the door and waited. She thought with a sad grimace of the injuries he had suffered on his last mission. A fractured wrist and the cartilage on his still-recovering broken ribs had separated from the bone. All week he's been cooped up in his room because moving his torso to get up or move at all for that matter, was a bit to painful and we ran out of morphine the last time Deidara and Sasori got into a fight. Kazuma had tried taking care of him; helping him around, opening doors, bringing him things, but she could tell it was hurting his ego and remained patient with him while he did things himself instead. Kisame eventually did make it to the door. He turned the knob, eased it open with his good arm, and was surprised to see three faces outside his room.

"Good morning Kisame, are you doing any better?" Kazuma asked. Kisame grinned.

"Morning, and you know what, yeah I think I am. Thanks for asking." Kisame said as he thought about it. Tobi giggled. Kisame says that everyday, even though no one buys it.

"Is there anything you need me to clean?" Kisame rolled his eyes.

"No. same as yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that…" Kazuma raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, should I stop coming by?" Kisames face dropped.

"No no no! You can't just leave me all alone!"

"Aw! It's okay Kisame! Tobi, will keep you company!" Kisame paled. Tobi had been coming in everyday now; the thought of him coming in anymore was nerve wracking. Kisame clutched Kazumas shoulder with his good arm and brought his face down to her level, and through his teeth whispered,

"You can't leave me alone with him…" Kazuma chuckled, shook off his hand and proceeded into the room to inspect.

"I'm serious Kazuma!"

"I am too! I thought you said there was nothing for me to clean?" She said as she picked up his clothes from the night before off the floor. Kisame noticed her looking over the room, obviously finding things out of order.

"Well… nothing _big_ per say-"

"But Kisames room is always so messy he's not used to it being this clean!" Tobi chimed in with a laugh. Kisame rolled his eyes.

"Since your probably gonna finish pretty soon, how's about you stick around for a bit?" Kisame proposed. Kazuma shook her head.

"Sorry, I cant. I still have to clean everyone else's rooms."

"Aw! Kazuma, why couldn't you have saved my room for last?" he whined. " I get so bored in here doing nothing!" Kazuma held up her arms in defense.

"I'm sorry! But I'm showing the new girl around and your room was the first one we came to. Showing her all the rooms out of order would just be confusing." Kisame shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah I get that I guess." He said than directed his attention to the third person that had entered his room. Once Kisame had opened the door Enik had been a little surprised by his appearance, but with everything else she had witnessed in these few short hours she had quickly gotten over it and entered the room with Tobi, and Kazuma. So there she stood. In the front of the room leaning against the wall, trying not to be noticed, and silently watching Kazuma clean up the slightly cluttered room. Kisame smirked and approached the small figure.

"So your the one who decapitated Hidan!" He laughed. "To bad you didn't do him in for good." Kisame awkwardly stopped laughing when he realized Enik hadn't given him any sort of response that told him she was even listening.

"You should've at least blown his head off closer to the base so we wouldn't have to listen to him for a while." that got a reaction out of her. Enik scoffed.

"Yeah right! The last forty five minutes until we got here was full of his moaning! And not enough of his brain was reformed, however the hell that works, enough for him to shut up!" she ended up snapping the last part. Kisame laughed.

He noticed the fact that her facial expression was somewhere between indifferent and annoyed, and she wasn't making any eye contact, even though she was clearly vexed by everything. Kisames eyes narrowed with curiosity. She didn't seem to bothered by his appearance despite not looking toward him. In fact, she seemed to be under reacting to what was going on. Kisame decided to be friendly, if she was really going to be one of the Akatsukis 'servants' he might as well try to get along with her. He had a policy. Whoever does his laundry, cleaned his room or made his food, he would NOT get on their bad side. This policy never steered him wrong before.

"Whats wrong small fry? You seem to be in a rut."

"This wasn't exactly how I expected my day to go." she said without looking at him.

"How so? getting to live? or becoming a servant?" Kisame asked jokingly. Enik pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Both I guess. I take it you know I'm not from around here?" Kisame nodded.

"I got the quick painless version."

"Well, when I left the islands I didn't know what to expect from ninjas, but I definitely wasnt expecting immortals, mind rape, string men and-"

"Monsters?" Kisame suggested with a raised eyebrow. Eniks eyes went wide and she quickly snapped head head towards him and, Kisame noted, looked him dead in the eyes.

"Wha- No! No-no! That's not what I-" Kisame chuckled and held up a hand to get her to stop rambling.

"It's fine! I was just messing with you! Chill! Ha-ha! But-" Kisame was cut off when over his shoulder he heard Kazuma mutter something about not cleaning under Kisames bed in a while. Kisame momentarily forgot he was injured and whipped around to stop Kazuma from going near 'the stuff'.

"Wait! Wait! don't- OOH!" Except he turned to fast and doubled over a sudden wave of pain in his torso.

"Umm..." he recovered just in time to see...Kazuma looking at him with a confused and disturbed look on her face. A moment of awkward silence fell between the two as they both just stared down at the crumpled magazine in Kazumas hand.

"Um..." Kisame never felt so caught in all his life. "...It's exactly what it looks like."

Tobi felt the tension and turned around from playing with Samehada to the two in the middle of the room. Even Enik took a few steps from the wall to see what such levels of awkwardness was about. Both of their eyes widened. Eniks with entertainment. With the picture on the front of said magazine it was unmistakable... A tentacle porn magazine.

"Ew Kisame! That's icky!" Tobi gaped. Enik had turned toward the corner so no one would see her miserably trying to hold back a laugh, and Kisame was starting to get flustered. Now he was on the defense.

"Okay! Alright!... We all see the octopus on the cover, there's nothing wrong with it."

"Speak for yourself!" Tobi voiced. Kisame snapped his gaze onto the orange mask.

"Okay, hows about we try to be adults now guys?" Kisame scowled.

"Wow. not even going to try and cover this up?" Kazuma asked as she handed Kisame the magazine.

"Nope. You cant really cover something up when your _this _caught. Besides what kind of lame excuse is there to use for this?" Kisame asked.

"Tobi would have said he thought it was a fancy take-out menu!" Tobi supplied, which made Kisame frown.

"Okay, get out." He stated. And a second later they were shooed from his room. Tobi was in the middle of suggesting Kazuma wash her hands after touching that magazine as they walked down the halls, when they heard Kisame call down the hall to them.

"Hey! If you see Itachi send him my way!" he said then ducked back into his room.

Konan knocked on the door in front of her. She was packed but still skeptical about her new mission.

"Come in." Pein barely looked up to see who was at the door as it pushed open.

"Hello Pein. Just checking in before I head out." Again Pein didn't even look up. He was buried in some book about the triangle he dug up from the library room. He did a double take when he realized Konan was still in the doorway.

"Is there a problem?" He asked. Konan could tell by his tone something was already under his skin. She had to be careful with her next few words.

"Y-yes... its about the mission-." Pein put his hand over his eyes irritably and gestured with his other hand for her to continue.

"Uh- Its just that, -I dont really see why this is a big deal. Surly someone of a lower standing could gather the information-"

"Konan, this is an important Intel gathering mission and I need some who's judgment I can trust to-."

"You trust Itachi's judgment dont you?" She interrupted. "I talked to him Pein. He said that Neither the girl or her village are threats, so why is this so important?"

"Konan just because he got a look at their society from the point of view of some bounty hunter doesn't mean they aren't a threat." Pein said with a dangerous tone. If Konan wasnt so agitated at the moment she would have noticed that and thought out her next words carefully, but instead she went in an entirely different direction.

"Really? Because from what he described the government and the _people _aren't in the least bit interested in what goes on outside their islands if it doesn't have to do with them. Not only that, but they don't get _involved _with anything that doesn't have to do with them. Don't you think if they didn't keep to themselves, and seclude themselves everyone would have known they were real to begin with? But no. They have been reduced to urban legend. I. Do. _Not_. Think. They. Are. A. Threat."

Konan seethed out the last bit of her rant as Pein stared with an unreadable expression, before he stood and walked out of the room. Konan stood there in shock that he would just up and leave, but it was short lived as he came back with a dufel bag in his hands and without a word walked passed her and lied it on his desk. Pein was eerily silent. Konan silently cursed herself for snapping moments ago. Now it was apparent he was livid. Konan tensed up expecting a storm when he reached over and unzipped the bag. Her eyes widened in confusion at the strange objects inside. So many things that fit into a bag, that came in all sorts of shapes and sizes. When Pein finally spoke his voice was calm.

"I need to know about them because they have more advanced weaponry then us. Because I don't buy that people cant use chakra in the triangle and no one knows why. Because if they ever figured out how to get rid of chakra outside of the triangle, we would be at their mercy. Because I find it suspicious that they could stay hidden long enough to 'not exist'. Because _interested _or not, at least one of our members is public enough there to have one of _their_ bounty hunters come after us!" Pein shouted.

Konan was frozen. Honestly she hadn't expected Pein to dwell on it this much and it worried her that it bugged him this much. What worried her even more was the fact that she hadn't thought of it like that. Was Pein being a little paranoid about this? maybe. but he had several valid points. He wasn't the leader of this organization for nothing. Pein was rubbing his temples, when his eyes fell upon the book he had been reading. He growled, picked it up, threw it in the trash and slumped back in his chair.

"What was that book?" Konan asked carefully. She didnt want to upset him further.

"Ugh...A book on the triangle. I was hoping it would give me some information on why it acts how it does with chakra, but it was just full of stories, and peoples 'theories' and 'speculations' about why." Konan smiled a little, feelingt sympathy for her lovers stress. she walked over and gave Pein an affectionate peck on the cheek. The brooding leader loosened his tense muscles a little.

"I'll go find out what I can." Konan promised. "Now please get some sleep okay?"

Pein looked up at her with unbelievably purple bags under his eyes which made his usually flawless skin look anemic. He gave a nod, looking more tired than ever. Konan smiled.

"Good boy." As Konan exited the room Pein hesitated, then called out for her to send Kazuma in to speak with him before she left.

"Just knock on the door." Enik stood in front of a door and looked over at Kazuma as if to say 'really?' to which she replied by signaling with his hands 'go ahead'.

"You can do it!" Tobi beamed encouraging. Enik rolled her eyes and face the door. This cant be happening. She exhaled sharply and knocked on the door. Kazuma flinched with each loud obnoxious bang on the door, and snatched her wrist before she could hit Sasoris door again. _I thought she noticed how softly I had done it...Should have told her how first. _Enik quickly jerked her arm away from Kazuma.

"What?!" She snapped. Tobi put a protective hand on Kazumas shoulder. He didn't like the wild look in her eyes when Kazuma grabbed her. Kazuma soon realized she shouldnt have done that.

"Sorry, but you cant knock like that." Kazuma tried to explain.

"Why not?! whats wrong with my knocking?" Enik asked, completely oblivious to how loud of a knocker she was. Kazuma opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off when the door opened abruptly with an icy glare from Sasori.

"That's why." Sasori fixed his glare on Enik for a few moments, then turned it on Kazuma.

"Care to explain?" he commanded. Kazuma nodded nervously.

"Sorry Sasori, I was showing Enik here the ropes." Enik raised her hand as if it wasnt obvious Kazuma meant her. Sasoris expression softened, but he still looked pretty annoyed.

"Fine." He said. With Sasori, saying 'fine.' could mean a lot of things. In this case it was safe to assume it meant he accepted the apology.

"Is there anything you need done?" She asked. Sasori thought for a moment before answering.

"Yeah. I'm starting to run low on wood polish."

"Done." Sasori noticed she didnt look as though she was going to leave yet.

"Is there something else you need?" he said getting impatient. Kazuma decided to cut to the chase.

"Yeah, I was thinking maybe you would want to go over the ground rules for your room maybe? I feel like you'll get the point across better than I can."

Sasori didn't really feel like it, but he was grateful none the less that she had thought of his rules. They've had servants before that didn't work out, which had to learn most of the rules the hard way. Sasori snapped his gaze to Enik, who might have been day dreaming, judging by the spacey look on her face.

"Alright listen up, I'm going to make this quick and simple. You do not step foot in my room. Not now, not ever. This door stays shut 24/7 unless I'm the one opening it. If you need something you knock, and don't bang on the door, just knock. If I do not come to the door, or give a response, I am not in my room. Do not go in to check, or even open the door to look. Got it?" Enik nodded rapidly. Something told her by the tone of his voice, she wouldn't enjoy what happens to those who dont follow his rules.

"Good, now You do not clean my room. I clean my room. every couple of days you may stop by and check if I need something, or something cleaned. If so either I will hand what ever it is to you, or you to me through the door. Do I make myself clear?" Enik thought it over and nodded.

"Good. Further more I am the Organizations Physician. If you don't think it is serious, don't bother wasting my time. If it is serious, just let me know and I'll look you over in the infirmary when I can. Questions?"

"Uh...Just one?" Sasori nodded for her to ask. Enik stared at the wooden joints on Sasoris hands that were obviously some type of replacement, and bluntly asked,

"What happened to your hands, those are some nice replacements." She awed. She always tended to lean towards quality over looks or, 'shiny stuff' But Sasoris hands not only looked pretty realistic and proportional, but fully functional ,judging by how Sasori moved his fingers, despite the fact that they appeared to be wooden. One of Sasoris eyebrows raised as he looked at the other two for help. Tobi face palmed, and Kazuma decided to throw him a life line.

"I'll fill her in later."

"Kazuma, Pein wants you to go talk to him in his office." Everyone turned to see Konan walking towards the group huddled around Sasoris door.

"Right now?"

"Hopefully. He might actually try to get some sleep afterwards." Kazuma glanced at Enik.

"It's okay Zuma! Tobi will show Her around til' you come back." Kazuma Smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Tobi. I'll be back as fast as I can." Kazuma said then scuttled off. Tobi said goodbye to Konan and Sasori, then practically drug the poor former bounty hunter off down the hall. Konan almost pitied her. With that, Konan turned and bid Sasori a farewell, before she went on her mission.

"Actually, Konan could I speak with you for one minute?" Konan paled. She had a feeling she knew what it was he wanted to speak to her about...

**Oh! Clif hanger! Woo! haha sorry but, I think I'll stop this chapter right here. Seriously though, leave comments! I want to know how this is going so far. uhh...lets see... sorry about taking so long to type this, but that wont be a problem anymore because I got a laptop for christmas, so now can actaully comfortably type and not get distracted! (the other one was a desk top, and was pretty uncomfortable to work with...so yeah I would sometimes go daaaaaaayys without working because I never felt like dealing with it. lol, bottom line, I am sorry. And I will undate more often. So uh, yeah. I dont own anythings, R&R and all that stuff**

**Let the mayhem begin!**


	3. Chapter 3 Introductions part 2

So far Enik had been dragged through two first was Itachi, the guy who had read her mind or something earlier *coughcough* Mind rape *cough* But his room was completely clean. The other room Belonged to Zetsu, the venus flytrap that drug her under the earth...and his was horrific. But Tobi didn't want to be in their anymore than Enik did so they just walked away. Luckily Neither were in their rooms at the time, but Tobi had described them to Enik despite her withdrawn look of not giving a damn. She had hoped he would've stayed quiet like he was when Kazuma was explaining things to her so she could hopefully sneak off when he wasn't looking, but that freaking ship had sailed. For the last Who-knows-how-long Tobi had been pestering her about her name and her clothes.

"But don't you think it would be nice? The others don't know your name well, if you wanted, I could come up with something. Like…" Tobi trailed off trying to think up something that would go well with what he knew about Enik. "...Kurono, or Hotaru... or Kimura, or Rekka sounds good or Ooh! How about Ishi!" Enik stopped.

"Doesn't that last one mean rock?" She asked sharply. Tobi shrank.

"...or maybe Akumu…" He muttered. He thought those names suited her pretty well considering her personality so far and general appearance. Not that much time passed before Tobi started up again.

"Come on! Just think of it as part of a new start! Tobi thinks a name with a pretty meaning is nice don't you think?"

"Tobi I don't want to change my name!"

"But yours is so different! You'll get made fun of here!"

"It's unusual where I come from too! And not having a pretty meaning is the point! I ain't changing it!" Enik spat.

"What about your clothes! They're scary looking and make you stick out!" Tobi tried. Finding clothing that looked like that was rare around here...and seeing it all together _screamed_ pick on me. If anything, he thought he had her by pointing out the fact that they drew attention. So far she seemed like the type that generally didn't like too much attention. Enik face palmed, and looked at the skull on her shirt.

"Tobi it supposed to be scary, to ward off evil spirits. I ain't takin' off this shirt for a million dollars."

"What are dollars?" Ignoring that Enik continued.

"Besides that, I _like_ these clothes, and their the only possessions I'm actually allowed to keep in this hell hole!" She snarled.

"But if Tobi buys you nice kimonos, you'll have even more possessions!" He beamed. Enik rolled her eyes.

"The answer is no." She said coldly. Just when Enik was starting to enjoy the silence, Tobi opened his mouth again.

"What does your name mean?" He asked thinking of how Enik said it didn't have a pretty meaning.

"You know what Tobi I have a question for you, What are you hiding under that mask?" She asked very irritated. Tobi was silent for a moment.

"...What are you hiding under those heavy clothes?" He responded in a serious tone. That shut her up. Enik was surprised by his counter. Instinctively she curled her hands into fists and hid them from sight in her jacket sleeves. Tobi noticed and decided the next chance he got he'd take a good look at her hands. He wondered if it had anything to do with the burn scars that trailed down her neck. Surrounded by awkward silence the two continued down the halls without speaking to each other.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Kazuma generally didn't call Pein sir, but on occasions, like these, it seemed appropriate.

" Yes, have a seat Kazuma." Kazuma couldn't tell if Pein was having her sit down because she would be here for a while, or if he was just too exhausted to actually look up at her for too long. Even so Kazuma obliged and sat in the extra seat near Peins desk.

"How is Enik adjusting?" Pein asked. She had a feeling thats what this was about.

"Um...Fine I guess." she shrugged.

"She isn't causing any problems? Or acting as though she might lash out? Emotionally upset at all? Nothing?" Kazuma thought for a moment.

"Well…" Pein perked up. He couldn't shake the feeling there was something off about the bases new edition.

"Yes?"

"It kinda seems like she might be taking all of this a little _too_ well."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, generally you'd think someone in this situation would be overcome with grief, or anger, or fear before they really deal with what's going on… She just seems a little too calm about it like…"

"She's already submitted?" Pein suggested. Kazuma shook her head.

"No...more like she's come to terms with everything. I mean even if she has, its a little unsettling that she just skipped past all the emotions most people go through. Like shes not even scared at all." Pein rested his head in his right hand. If she's repressing it, that isn't healthy…

"Maybe she isn't." He stated.

"Do...do you think she's planning something? Like an escape plan?" Kazuma asked. She looked worried. Despite her not having any combat training, Even Kazuma was smart enough to think like a ninja. It's almost a shame she was never trained.

"Perhaps...that might explain why she isn't showing any signs of panicking... She might have herself convinced she'll escape soon. Though, even if that is the case she can't leave the base. We have that advantage over someone from the triangle, but I fear if she ever did escape, it could be bad for the rest of us."

"Could be?" Kazuma prompted. She didn't like the sound of all of this. Pein nodded, but didn't give any details of what was floating around his mind. After a long silence Pein stood, and decided he had what he needed to know about Enik for the moment.

"Keep an eye on her." he said. "You're dismissed."

"DEIDARA SENPAI!" Deidara flinched when he heard the squeaky voice on the other side of his door. _Okay, if I just act like im not here, maybe he'll just go away, un._

"Deidara senpai open the door, I have to clean!" Tobi called. _Good thing that door is locked, un. _Deidara thought thankfully, knowing that if it wasn't, Tobi would just barge through the door.

"Deidara senpai, Tobi knows you're in there! The door only locks from the inside!" _Dammit un!...That backfired._ He cursed as he approached the door. In one quick move he unlocked and through open the door.

"What happened to Kazuma un?" He asked sharply. Tobi visibly flinched at Deidara's sudden agitated appearance.

"T-t-the thing is-"

"Spit it out un!"

"Kazuma, is talking with Pein right now!" He cringed.

"So?! What makes you think that means you can clean my room, un?" Deidaras eyes darted toward the stranger standing back with her arms crossed. Her eyes darted to the side every so often nervously. It was safe to say Enik was a little more than uncomfortable. She didn't really know what to make of the angry blonde in front of her so she settled for just watching how things play out.

"And who is that, un?!" He snapped at Tobi. Tobi glanced at Enik, then back at Deidara.

"...We haven't decided on a name yet." The girls eye twitched.

"My name is _Enik_." She growled. It seemed to be more so directed towards Tobi than Deidara.

"Whatever! Why are you two here, un?!"

"Well, Kazuma was in the middle of showing Enik where everybodies rooms are when Konan came by and said Pein wanted to see her. So Tobi took over! and-" Deidara put his hand up.

"Okay, I've heard enough. Stop, un." Feeling a pair of eyes on him, Deidara found Enik staring at him. He knew that look... Enik was staring at his hair.

"What are you looking at un?" He snapped. Enik felt caught where she stood for staring, and gazed down along the floor.

"Uhh…" _Don't go there…_

"Well, un?"

"You're hair…" Deidara's glare depend. She knew that look. Pissing off her captives so early in the game isn't a good move. Just keep it cool, and don't say the wrong thing. Enik thought. Seeing the tension Deidara senpai was radiating, Tobi took an unsure step back. In his mind the sudden image of an old man in a rocking chair on a porch somewhere saying, storms a'comin! put him on edge. He had to act fast for the sake of his new friend.

"Its…" Enik said still thinking. You know how sometimes, when you go to say a word, and for some reason you brain just hijacks your mouth and you end up saying a completely different word altogether? Sometimes they're somewhat related and sometimes you don't know where they came from? Unfortunately thats what happened here to Enik. Just as she thought she was okay with saying 'pretty', Tobi cut in and said something about wanting Deidara to let them inside his room to clean and what Enik had meant to say, magically turned into;

"Girly." Deidara stood there with his mouth open surprised by how blunt she was. _She did, she went there! _Tobi, flinched at the word and suddenly went into survival mode, ready to take off incase Deidara decided to get "artistic". Enik just stood there with an 'Oh shit…' face once it sunk in what she had said. After a few painfully silent moments, Deidaras lip curled into a snarl.

"You're one to talk, with that cut you look like a boy, un!" He said condescendingly, then shut the door and went back to his business. Both just stood there staring at the door. Tobi, because he couldn't believe they had been let off so easy, and Enik...who still wasn't totally sure what just happened.

"...Whoops."

Itachi walked down the halls of the base rather distracted. Despite how much looking into Eniks memory with his sharingan took out of him, he couldn't fall asleep. The thing about looking into someones memories is, you get ALL of them. Within a few hours after performing this specific jutsu, the other person's memories will fade, until Itachi won't remember any other than a hand full. But it was taking to long… Ever since he read Eniks mind all he's wanted to do is forget. Already he's began to forget bits and pieces, that would probably help him understand more about Enik...but they're long gone. The more he tries to understand her as a person, the more confused he gets, the more he wants to forget what he knows, the more he _remembers_ what he knows, the more he wants to understand. And the vicious circle continues. As if he didn't have enough to deal with. Nothing to do but power through this headache, until he's forgotten everything...Time moves too slowly.

"Hey Itachi, have you seen Tobi, and uh… um…" Itachi turned around to face the person who stopped him. It was Kazuma, having trouble remembering the name of the very person plaguing his mind at the moment.

"Enik?" She nodded." No I haven't." Kazuma sighed.

"Well then, I guess I'm just going to have to track them down." Itachi smiled slightly at her optimism.

"Good luck." he called as she continued searching. Before going around a corner she looked back at him.

"By the way, Kisame's awake. He said he wanted you to stop by his room and save him from boredom, or something like that. I don't know, but you know, try to give him a visit when you can." She finished and went to go find the other two.

Ahhh…Kisame. One more thing he has to worry about. Itachi was already concerned about Kisame since their last mission went sour, but after a conversation with Sasori… Well, He had been avoiding confronting Kisame for the last few days...He wasn't quite sure how to go about bringing it up. Everyday, he would wake up, convince himself he would talk to him when he woke up, not wanting to disturb his partners sleep in his condition, and never even go to see him through the day. Then every night he would tell himself he would confront him the next morning. And yet another vicious circle continues… Perhaps now is as good a time as any… after all… He did ask for him personally. Not much time passed before he found himself standing in front of the door to Kisame's room. He hesitated, then finally opened the door to see Kisame lounging on his bed reading something.

"Finally! Where've you been the last couple of days?" He said tossing the reading material aside. Though Itachi noted he didn't try to sit up.

"I've been around…" He stated vaguely. Kisame eyed him warily. Itachi was neither showing signs of a engaging in an actual conversation, or leaving from the doorway.

"Is that so… How come you haven't stopped by? Believe it or not whatever visits I get are the most interesting part of my day."

"Really…" Itachi said dryly.

"Yeah. So...what made you stop coming by? Everyday since we got back you've visited consistently. But the last four days, nothing...What's up with that?"

"..." Kisame sighed.

"Come on Itachi, I'm bored outta my mind over here, and you're not giving me anything to work with."

"I talked to Sasori." Kisame froze.

"Did you now?" Itachis vacant expression burned holes into him.

"He told me everything…" Kisame's face became unreadable. It was just as he feared. "Why didn't you?"

"Don't take it personally I haven't told anyone yet. I even asked Sasori not to say anything...apparently he didn't keep that promise." Kisame grumbled the end to himself.

"Yeah, he told me you didn't want everyone to know… But why?" Kisame shrugged.

"I don't know...I guess I'm having a hard time accepting it...I'm not even sure I'd know how to break the news."

"_News?_ How can you be taking this so lightly? This is not something that will stay a secret for very long." another shrug.

"I'll be receiving treatment." Itachi frowned.

"Treatment can only go so far… Kisame its only a matter of time-"

"-I know." Kisame said firmly. "I know…"

"...Who all knows?" Itachi asked.

"That I know of? Just you me and Sasori."

"Not even Pein?" Kisame shook his head. _This is going to get worse before it gets better._

Kazuma finally found Tobi, and Enik outside of Kakuzu's room. The second Tobi saw her, though she doesn't know how with that mask, he bound up to her and ensnared her in a bear hug. She made sure to keep an eye on Enik all the while. She looked as though she was ready to bolt any second. But she remained planted to the floor, uncomfortable, but calm.

"Tobi is a good boy! He showed Enik Zetsu's, Itachi's, Deidara senpai's, and Konan's rooms!"

"By any chance did you happen to clean any of those rooms?" Kazuma asked. Tobi suddenly lost most of his energy.

"...Konan's."

"Riiiiight…"

"Ooh! And Tobi also explained Sasori to Enik! So Zumi doesn't have to now." He exclaimed happily. Kazuma raised a brow at Enik, who was standing behind Tobi. She slowly shook her head to say she needed someone to go over it again. With a quick nod Kazuma wordlessly promised to explain it later.

"So I take it You haven't gone in Kakuzu's room yet?" Tobi shook his head.

"Well alright then. Lets go." Kazuma said as she knocked on the door. From inside Enik could hear a low grumble from Kakuzu.

"If you're here to patch up more clothes, you're out of luck."

"No, just here for cleaning."

"Nothing needs to be cleaned. Go away."

"...I guess thats that." Kazuma shrugged.

"Huh? But the last time Kakuzu said that to Zumi, She said that just because nothing is _physically_ dirty doesn't mean it isn't in need of being cleaned, and had to force Kakuzu to let her clean his bed sheets and vacuum and stuff like that because he didn't want to waste electricity money on _unnecessary _cleaning? Why are you letting him off so easy."

"Well, he did just get back from a mission…and I cleaned everything while he was gone."

"So why ask Zumi?"

"Eh...you never know. Maybe he might've had some clothes from his trip he might've wanted cleaned."

"Tobi _hopes_ that he cleans his clothes."

The whole time Kazuma and Tobi, chatted idly, Enik was busy trying to remember where she's been in the base, and what rooms she's been through. Hopefully if she got the layout of the "base" on memory good enough she could find a way out of it...So far this place was like a freaking labyrinth with all the hallways and rooms. She still hasn't even caught sight of a single window. The last few hundred yards through the forest Kakuzu had pulled her hood over her head so she couldn't see where they the base was. For all she could figure out, this whole place was underground somewhere. _This is just fucking fantastic…_ Enik tried to think back to any situation she'd been in that might've been remotely worse than this one. So far nothing came to mind. Danger levels, at the moment this one was pretty mild, though she'd never been taken captive before. This still took the cake for sucky situations. If the metaphorical cake actually existed, it would be a fruit cake. Not too bad...but unbearable.

After a little while of following Kazuma and Tobi talk about who knows what, Kazuma stopped and pointed out a door they were passing. In a hushed voice She quickly Identified it as Peins room.

"This is Peins room. He doesn't really use it much since he also shares Konans room, So we don't really need to clean it other than dusting every week or two, unless he tells one of us he wants something cleaned. He's in there sleeping right now so remember-" She tugged a do not disturbed sign on the door knob.

"Whenever this is on the knob he's using the room. Do you understand?-"

"Yeah yea!-" Enik started to say in her normal volume of voice.

"Shhh!" Kazuma shushed.

"Sorry-...and we _have_ do not disturb signs where I'm from!" she said in an exasperated whisper. Kazuma held up he hands in defense.

"I didn't know!"

"Tobi likes to whisper too!"

"..."

"..."

Leave it to Tobi to defuse a situation. Kazuma had to cover her face with her hands to stifle any laughter that got out. Enik's mouth even curled a little. And after that the trio continued their trek through the numerous hall walls. Tobi took the lead leaving Enik and Kazuma tailing.

"You really do care about all these guys, huh?" Enik said, starting to feel uncomfortable in the silence. Kazuma was taken aback. she hadn't anticipated he to speak at all let alone strike up such a casual conversation. Kazuma smiled.

"I really do. They're like my surrogate family. Look, I know they're a little rough around the edges, and some don't really like each other, but they do grow on you." Kazuma said warmly. Though what she said actually made Enik feel a little on edge. The subject that crash landed in her mind was whether or not Kazuma had stockholm syndrome.

"So how long have you been cooped up here, Kazuma?" Enik asked.

"I was about two when I was took in, so roughly 19 years." Enik nearly stopped in her tracks when she heard those words escape her lips. What Enik didn't know was that Kazuma is allowed to leave the base when she wants or needs to.

"What about you? Do you have any family?" Kazuma asked. Enik was too busy trying to think of if Kazuma could have stockholm syndrome or not if she was taken that young to answer. None the less Kazuma realized what a foot in mouth question that was to ask, and tried to change the topic.

"Oh! Wait sorry! I didn't mean- uh, how did you become a bounty hunter?" She asked hoping she didn't just screw up to bad. Enik however did hear her this time but chose not to answer. Poor Kazuma thought she had offended Enik in some way.

"Or we could talk about something else? Maybe?" She tried again. Enik gave a vague shrug.

"What type of stuff do you like?" Kazuma tried. "We might have something in common." When Enik again didn't answer, Kazuma finally realized what was happening. Enik had asked a few, nonspecific questions about Kazuma and got some kind of information she may or may not find useful, But for whatever reason wouldn't answer any questions about herself. Kazuma frowned. _I thought we were having a breakthrough! Well...two can play at this game._

"What's the weather like this time of year in the islands?" Maybe if I ask some nonspecific questions about her life I can sneak a few real questions in and get some information from her, Kazuma thought.

"Humid."

"How was it traveling here?"

"Sucked."

"What are those scars from?" Enik rolled her eyes and self consciously pulled up the collar of her jacket in an attempt to hide what could be seen of her scar from sight. _Nice try...But I ain't gonna fall for something I just did to you. _When Kazuma was once again met with only silence she sighed. _Well that didn't work...oh well. I guess I sort of butchered that attempt. Maybe I wasn't really asking the right questions..._

"Where we going now Zumi?" Tobi asked.

"Hidan's room, and then I guess yours so she knows where it is."

Enik almost choked when she heard the name of the immortal creepass mentioned. The last she saw of him he had thoroughly creeped her out. Just thinking about their little 'encounter' made the cut on her cheek he had licked sting. _Why did he even do that?_ She wondered with a disturbed expression. While Enik was busy reliving the events that took place a few hours ago, she failed to pay attention to her surroundings as she followed the maid and phantom of the opera on lsd. She hadn't even realized until Tobi announced they had arrived. Without even a second for Enik to fully process what he said, the masked man continued to knock on the door.

Sasori remained in silence. He knew Konan Had suspected what he was going to tell her when he called her in but… Once its all out in the open there really wasn't anything to say between each other until she says something. Konan hasn't moved or said anything, and it was starting to get unsettling. Normally, he assumed, someone would be over reacting to the news he had just delivered. But Konan did nothing but stare with a stoic expression for more that ten minutes. He couldn't tell what was going on with her. For all he could tell she could have a seizure at any moment. All he could really do is wait and watch for a reaction.

"Konan?" He asked for the fourth time. What was different this time was he finally got a response.

"...I see." He eyed her carefully. She wasn't meeting his eyes, and seemed to be distracted.

"Konan? I'm becoming worried for your mental state… are you alright? How are you taking this?"

"I'm...fine." _Not good apparently._

"Yes I can see that by your still not making eye contact."

"..."

"Konan, if you'd like I could perform the operation. The procedure is fairly simple, and recovery is initially fast."

"...No. It's-..."

"No? Konan, you do realized how difficult living with this could be? With our job? If we don't do something soon you'll have to live with it for the rest of your life."

"...We'll wait and see how this mission goes...We'll talk when I get back." Konan said firmly, then proceeded down the hall away from Sasori. Who sighed, opened the door to his room and barricaded himself inside. _Great, yet another persons secret to keep…_ He thought irritably. He was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed something off, with the puppet he had been repairing from his most recent mission.

"...Where?...What happened to its right hand?"

Hidan was lying on his bed still getting over the splitting headache he had when there was a knock on the door. He growled in irritation and pinched the bridge of his nose. _Great...I fucking knew I shouldn't have left my room earlier. I leave my room one time and that means ANYONE can bug the shit out of me as they damn well please._ He griped. Apparently the unspoken rule of being injured is if you can leave your room (with ease for Kisames sake) That automatically meant you were fine.

"Ugh...What?" Hidan said.

"We gotta clean your room Hidan!" Tobi's annoyingly cheery voice replied.

"What Kazuma's to busy sharing a damn brain with you to do it herself?" He snapped.

"No...I'm out here too Hidan." Kazuma said dryly.

"Don't give a fuck. Go away."

"Come on Hidan, you're fine. Just let us in so I can clean your room. Then we're out of your hair."

Under normal circumstances, Hidan would've been livid if someone told him he was fine. But between his body completely regenerating most of his head, and eating half his weight in just about all the good food in the fridge, He was exhausted. He had just spent the last hour trying to sleep, but with his headache it simply couldn't be done. This was one of the handful of times in his life when he didn't have a shred of fight in him. Besides that it wasn't very easy to stay angry with Kazuma. Even for Hidan, it wasn't worth getting pissed over if it was her. Without even knowing what he was doing he groaned and creaked the door open. _Speak of the devil…_ Hidan's face instantly twisted into a snarl. Past Tobi and Kazuma was the single cause of his head ache. Enik looked at the man in front of her still in shock that what was only an empty shell, was now a complete flawless face and head.

"Wow Hidan. You look awful." Kazuma said. Enik just had to assume there was something different about his appearance or mannerisms.

"...Bad. Fucking. Headache." His eyes suddenly darted to Tobi, who flinched and dove behind Kazuma, the taller of the two.

"Oh...should we come back later?" Slowly a large sardonic grin spread across his face. He stepped aside and opened the door wide open.

"Come on in."

Inside his the room was dark and there was already things out of order despite the fact that he hasn't been home that long. Eniks lip curled in disgust at the numerous blood stains around the room, that someone, presumably Kazuma, had already tried to get out. Several spots she could tell had been overlapped and stained more than once. What she didn't want to think about was how many times...or whose it was. All the while Kazuma tried to clean, Tobi hid in the hallway, and Enik scanned the room in horror, Hidan was standing in the far corner of his room glaring daggers at the Akatsukis new punk.

"Hidan, what do you want me to do with this?" Kazuma asked holding up a tattered box, that could fall apart any second. Hidan thought for a moment.

"...Lets see how useful _it_ can be. You." He ordered. "Get a new box from the closet."

Enik blinked. _Me? is this some type of test?_ Hidan had been so vague, she actually looked to Kazuma for help. Kazuma's eyes darted back and forth from Enik to something behind her. Enik turned around and thought she saw what kazuma kept looking at. The door directly across the hall from Hidan's room. She looked back over her shoulder to Kazuma who gave an affirmative nod. Hesitantly she walked over to the hall closet, noted that The masked marauder was nowhere to be seen, and opened up the closet. Inside was a baffling amount of different high chemical cleaners and other cleaning objects. Hell there was even steel wool in there. If she didn't know any better she'd think there was a ocd neat freak that lived here. But it was probably no mistake that _this_ is the closet by Hidan's room. _No wonder the bounty over this guy is so huge...you can tell a lot about someone by their room...and I guess their mortality. _None the less on the floor below the bottom shelf was an empty box. Enik grabbed it and returned to the room.

"Good. Now put what's in that box in the good one." He ordered.

Enik didn't much like being ordered around, but knew very well she didn't have a choice. Though anyone could see on her face she was bottling rage. It gave Hidan satisfaction. Enik opened the tattered box and stared at the contents. Inside were various tools for, judging by what they were covered in, gruesome torture. _Probabaly sextual._ She glanced up at Hidan as she transported each instrument to the next box. The way he watched gave her the creeps. _Yup...definitely sexual. _Trying to ignore him, she just kept pulling out objects and couldn't help but examine each one, with a pained cringe when she could only imagine what some of the ones she couldn't identify were for.

After she finished she felt as though she needed to take another shower. She _definitely_ needed to wash her hands. She wasn't sure if it was fortunate, or unfortunate, but Kazuma being absorbed in trying to get out a relatively new stain, hadn't see what was in the box, or the unsettling way Hidan watched. None the less Enik remained silent, and aloof as she had been throughout the day, and didn't utter a word about her findings. Kazuma mentioned Tobi had most likely gone to his room, then lead Enik out of Hidan's room. As she exited Hidan slammed the door shut before Enik was completely out of the way, sending her forward painfully. Enik slowly stood, and glared at the door for a moment before going and catching up with Kazuma.

Hidan remained in his room. He had expected more of a reaction from the slave when his 'ritual' tools were revealed. He sauntered back to his bed and flopped down on the newly made sheets. The action caused his headache to become almost unbearable for a few moments. As he brooded he imagined breaking Enik and making life with the akatsuki a living hell for the runt. As he imagined different ways to do so it brought a sadistic smile to his face.

"This is going to be fun…"

The day came and went. Pein got his rest and was awake by dinner. Kazuma had prepared a stew. Konan was on some mission or something and wouldn't be back for at least a few days. Most of the members ate their dinner in their rooms, Tobi helped inform everyone it was ready and to go dish up. Zetsu finally showed up out of nowhere and gave Enik flashbacks from being stuck underground. After being showed everyones rooms Kazuma set to work cleaning other rooms that needed it, and even made Enik help to get her started. Which was fine with her, she never did anything half-assed. But it was strange cleaning another house other than her home. Hell, she hardly even stayed in her home for that long for it to become dirty. She prefered traveling. Tracking down criminals. The hunt. It made her wonder if she was stuck here too long if it would change her in any way. Substantial, or minor.

After the dishes were collected, and everything that needed to be done was done it was getting late, so Kazuma showed her back to Kazuma's room. For the time being Enik was supposed to share Kazuma's room with her. There wasn't another bed, so Tobi brought in a cot for her to sleep on. After cleaning up in the bathroom, Enik headed into Kazuma's room and the two of them turned in for the night.

Enik listened to the steady breathing of the giant girl in the bed next to her and plotted. As much as she wanted to get the hell out of there as fast as she could, she still needed to find an exit, and her stuff. She sure as hell wasn't going to leave her brothers sawed off here. Besides that all her paperwork to get back into the islands was in her duffel. She sighed and tried to relax enough to sleep. _I'll find a way out, and my stuff then I'll take off...after all, the longer I stay here the less they'll expect me to try to escape._

**Wow. I'd just like to say I am deeply sorry it took so freakin' long to post this. All apologies aside, Here are the definitions of the names Tobi wanted:**

**Kurono- Belonging to the dark/ Belonging to darkness**

**Hotaru- ****It means Firefly but it's been associated with Death, Darkness, and Despair apparently.**

**Kimura- Ghost flame**

**Rekka- Strong flame**

**Ishi- Stone**

**Akumu- Nightmare**

**...Tobi has some interesting names he thinks sounds nice apparently.**

**Tobi: Tobi just thought of what names she reminded him of!**

**...Not completely sure if those are complements or not...Anyways! If any of those definitions are incorrect I apologise. And I know, I know, I know, Kazuma is a boys name, but I liked the name and I didn't know that until after I posted the first chapter. So yeah… I don't own anything, Yadda yadda yadda, Read and Review, Blah Blah Blah, Let me know what you think :3**

**~Let the mayhem begin.**


End file.
